


Berlayar Menentang Pulau

by rasyalleva



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Gen, Historical References, Pre-Canon, idk - Freeform, trying to build the setting but welp it looks like i screwed up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: —dan memori tentang kapal, membuat Trent teringat padayang pergi.





	Berlayar Menentang Pulau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Harvest Moon (c) Natsume; penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.  
> Berlayar menentang pulau 'tujuan yang perlu ada dalam suatu usaha' (Peribahasa).
> 
> Summary alternatif: upaya agar teh ran tetep kaget dengan ngubah cerita biar beda sama yang kemarin kubilang. /yha

Saat itu usianya tujuh belas tahun.

Dan sebagai seseorang yang tiba paling awal dibandingkan yang lain—bahkan Carter dan Mayor juga belum datang—ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mengambil ranting kecil; berniat untuk membuat gambaran-gambaran di permukaan tanah. Ia mulai duduk bersila. Awalnya ia menulis namanya sendiri. Kemudian menggambar gunung—anggaplah gunung gambarannya adalah replika dari Mother’s Hill yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak sekarang ini _walaupun tidak mirip_.

Kemudian ia menggambar kapal.

Lalu terdiam.

Teringat perpisahannya dengan sang ayah di pelabuhan.

Kadang Trent rindu ayahnya. Oke sebenarnya tidak kadang sih, tapi selalu. Hanya saja, takmungkin ia mengakui hal itu. Ibunya tidak pernah barang sekalipun mengungkapkan kerinduan ( _atau mungkin ia yang tidak tahu?_ ), padahal kalau mau saling membandingkan, ibunya seribu kali lipat lebih pantas daripada dirinya.

Ayahnya sedang melanjutkan pendidikan dokter.

Ambil spesialis, katanya.

Trent takpernah habis pikir kenapa ayahnya harus susah-payah ambil spesialis kalau akhirnya mereka sekeluarga harus terjebak dalam klinik menyesakkan di kota kecil ini. Buat apa coba? Apa gunanya? Selama ia membantu kedua orang tuanya bekerja, yang selalu cepat habis adalah pil sakit kepala atau obat batuk. Penyakit paling parah cuma sakit demam. Penyakit-penyakit remeh-temeh seperti itu nggak butuh dokter spesialis tulang, ‘kan?

Kalau memang benar demikian, kenapa harus pergi?

“Wah, Trent sudah datang, toh.”

Trent menoleh. Carter, sang pastor gereja, tahu-tahu sudah beberapa meter di belakangnya, berjalan mendekat. “Mayor sedang bicara dengan orang tua Mary. Kelihatannya dia nggak bisa ikut lagi tahun ini.”

Ingatannya tentang gadis perpustakaan itu samar-samar, jadi daripada nanti balasannya malah salah, Trent memilih diam. Meskipun ini kota kecil, yang mengagetkan baginya adalah betapa beragamnya sifat setiap orang di sini. Sebagai contoh, soal rasa khawatir yang _seharusnya_ secara alami terpatri dalam diri orang tua saja sudah sangat berbeda. Coba bandingkan saja orang tuanya dengan orang tua si Mary ini—sampai-sampai Mayor harus turun tangan untuk menjelaskan bahwa acara mendaki bukit ini terbukti aman.

Carter ikut duduk bersila sepertinya, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat gambar kapal di permukaan tanah. “Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirmu di sini, ya? Dan sekarang kamu sudah gambar kapal saja, pengin cepat-cepat pergi atau apa?”

Trent buru-buru mencorat-coret gambar kapal itu dengan ranting di tangan, menimpanya dengan garisan-garisan tak beraturan sehingga menjadi tidak jelas. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Carter dengan membiarkan gambar yang berkaitan dengan kepergiannya lama-lama. Semua orang tahu bahwa Carter tidak punya siapa-siapa, pun tidak memiliki tempat untuk dituju pula seandainya ia bisa meninggalkan kota.

Meskipun demikian, Carter tetap mengejarnya lagi. “Mau lanjut ke mana?”

Trent terdiam sebentar. Carter memang lahir di tanah ini, hanya saja jiwanya tetaplah orang imigran, sehingga sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kalau ia menyebutkan nama negara-yang-sebaiknya-tidak-disebutkan-namanya itu. Meskipun begitu, Trent—sebagaimana dengan anak-anak yang lain—sudah terbiasa untuk menaati peraturan tak tertulisnya ( _“jangan sebut negara itu!”_ ), sehingga ia berusaha menyebutkan nama lokasinya dengan halus, “King’s College London School of Medicine.”

“Ah, London,” sahut Carter, menimpali sekenanya. “Leluhurku sempat singgah di sana, tempat yang kami tuju setelah Rotterdam. Ratu Anne yang baik. Kalau bukan karenanya, takmungkin aku bisa berada di sini.”

Trent tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia buruk dalam sejarah, tetapi meskipun begitu, cerita-cerita dari ibu dan ayahnya justru dapat ia ingat dengan jelas. Dan sekalipun ia tidak tahu banyak—contohnya saja ia tidak tahu di mana Rotterdam itu tepatnya—sudah merupakan pengetahuan umum untuk tahu sedikit mengenai eksistensi negara di seberang yang terpisahkan samudera. Ratu Anne. Itu linimasa yang sudah jauh sekali dari hari ini, tapi Carter tetap meneruskan kisah yang dia dengar dari ayahnya yang dengar dari ayahnya dari ayahnya dari ayahnya _dari ayahnya dan seterusnya_ itu seolah-olah baru kemarin.

Bagi Carter, waktu benar-benar sudah berhenti.

“Haaai!”

Terdengar derap lari, dan beberapa suara langkah kaki yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Trent dan Carter berdiri, menyambut kedatangan sisa anggota yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggu. Yang berteriak tadi Ann, seorang gadis berambut oranye _yang tidak tahu deh, tips apa yang membuatnya seolah-olah tidak pernah kehabisan energi_. Kemudian ada Karen yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah besar-besar Mayor di sebelahnya.

Di belakang mereka ada Gray—ah, akhirnya. Trent tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau Gray tidak ada. Memang benar bahwa ada Carter yang menemaninya, tapi Carter bisa melupakannya kalau sudah asyik berbicang dengan Mayor memulai obrolan orang dewasa. Apa jadinya ia kalau lagi-lagi menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki di sini? Tahun lalu ia terjebak dalam acara pendakian bersama Ann dan Karen; keduanya sibuk mengobrol sendiri, dan sungguh, ia tidak pernah merasa lebih terasing dibandingkan saat itu seumur hidupnya.

Trent hendak menyapa Gray saat pemuda belasan tahun itu sudah memasuki lingkaran personalnya. Tetapi ketika disadarinya Gray sedang sibuk mengatur napas, ia mengubah kalimat sapaannya menjadi teguran. “Habis ngapain?”

“Kerja.”

“ _Kerja?_ ”

“Mempertajam peralatan, membersihkan rumah, begitulah. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya bisa aku lakukan kalau aku tidak datang ke sini.” Gray mengatakan itu dengan cepat, kemudian ngos-ngosan lagi.

Trent tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Gray terus berbicara. Tidak perlu memperdalam bidang kedokteran pun semua orang rasanya bisa mengetahuinya: jangan ajak bicara orang yang sedang mengatur napas, karena nanti justru memperparah irama pernapasannya, _dan salah-salah malah pingsan_. Tapi tanpa ampun, Trent bertanya lagi, “Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu nggak absen saja?”

Gray menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. “Kemudian membiarkanmu memberiku obat alergi serbuk bunga saat yang kubutuhkan adalah vitamin, dan membuatku bersin-bersin seminggu penuh? Tidak terima kasih.”

Trent tertawa. Teringat kejadian setahun lalu. Gray tidak datang, sehingga ia harus mengawali tahun barunya dengan mengikuti acara pendakian gunung yang sisa anggotanya perempuan semua. Kurang ajar sekali, ‘kan. Padahal beberapa hari sebelumnya, Gray sudah berjanji untuk datang. Karena kesal, ketika keesokan harinya Gray datang ke Klinik untuk minta asupan vitamin, ia memberinya pil untuk mengatasi alergi serbuk bunga. _Sebentar_ , yang kurang ajar sekarang _siapa_?

“Anak-anak, pandangan ke depan sebentar!”

Fokus Trent teralih. Mayor menepukkan kedua tangannya, meminta perhatian. Kini semua sudah lengkap. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, ia hendak berdeham—tetapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa pun, terdengar panggilan.

“Maaf telat!”

Semua menoleh.

Seorang gadis kecil berlari dengan terengah-engah mendekati mereka. Rambutnya yang sebahu berwarna cokelat jadi berantakan, tetapi gadis itu tetap memasang senyum di wajah seolah-olah kalau ia datang dengan kepala botak pun semua orang tidak mempermasalahkannya _karena telanjur terbius dengan senyuman itu_. Trent terpana. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berlintasan di benak; berani sumpah ia belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

Siapa?

Tapi pertanyaan di kepala itu terjawab ketika Ann langsung memekik girang.

“Elli! Kamu ikut acara ini?”

Elli, namanya. Oh. Gadis yang sedang diterjang pelukan oleh Ann itu rupanya Elli namanya. Saat melihat keduanya berdampingan, baru tampak jelas apabila keduanya sepantaran usia. Mungkin gadis ini setahun atau dua tahun di bawah Ann. Kalau Ann berusia ... _sebentar sebentar Ann itu usianya berapa sih, oh, sebelas, ya_ —sebelas tahun, maka mungkin dia sepuluh? Atau sembilan? Persyaratan ikut acara mendaki gunung ini haruslah di atas sembilan tahun, jadi takmungkin, ‘kan, kalau ia—

Mayor berdeham canggung. “Elli, maaf, tapi, kamu masih delapan tahun, ‘kan?”

Pelukan Ann terlepas seketika.

Semua diam.

_Lha, dia masih delapan tahun?_

Elli kikuk juga dipandangi dari segala penjuru seperti itu. Namun, sekalipun di wajahnya ada keragu-raguan, ia memberanikan diri menatap Mayor. “Tapi, saya sembilan tahun dua minggu lagi, padahal acara ini setahun sekali.”

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Mayor. Kini gantian ia yang kebingungan.

“Dibolehkan sajalah. Masa yang perempuan cuma dua terus dari dulu,” celetuk Karen.

Trent mengerutkan kening. “Yang laki-laki, kan, juga cuma dua?”

“Tapi ada Carter dan Mayor, kan dihitung juga,” balas Karen dengan argumen pendukung yang, terus terang saja, sangat lemah—jelas-jelas Carter dan Mayor tidak dihitung, kan mereka berdua bukan peserta, dia ini bagaimana, sih?

Carter menggumam panjang. “Tapi, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, nanti di puncak ada permainan yang kelompoknya berpasang-pasangan, kalau jumlahnya ganjil bagaimana—”

Trent baru akan menyahut kalau tahun lalu pun yang ikut hanya tiga, dan ia harus rela mengerjakan teka-teki sambung gambar atau mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami seorang diri. Benar-benar tidak ada asyik-asyiknya. Tapi saat ia hendak mengatakan hal itu, terdengar derap langkah beberapa orang. Ada yang datang lagi. Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat Mary berlari-lari kecil bersama kedua orang tua di belakangnya. Wajah Anna dan Basil sumringah seketika saat mengetahui rombongan belum memulai pendakian ke puncak.

“Mary!” Ann-yang-selamanya-takkan-kekurangan-energi itu berlari mendekat untuk menerjangnya—memberinya pelukan seperti apa yang tadi telah ia lakukan pada Elli.

“Wah, ramai,” gumam Gray. Trent mengangguk.

Mayor menyusul Ann, ikut menyambut Mary dan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berbicara sebentar dan Trent memandangi dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mencoba mengganti wajah kedua orang tua Mary menjadi kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian digelengkannya kepala. Jelas-jelas itu hal yang mustahil dilakukan—mereka tidak mungkin mau repot-repot datang ke Mother’s Hill meskipun hanya untuk mengantarkannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bukannya dua tahun lalu saat acara ini pertama kali diadakan, semuanya diantar orang tua mereka kecuali dia, ya? Ann datang dengan sang ayah. Karen diantar kedua orang tuanya. Kakek Gray juga muncul meskipun hanya sebentar—kakek itu kemudian langsung meninggalkan Gray begitu tahu bahwa ada anak laki-laki yang sendirian.

Ibunya beralasan bahwa Klinik tidak boleh tutup secara tiba-tiba. Kasihan apabila ada yang butuh berobat tapi mendapati Klinik tutup hanya karena ibunya sedang mengantarnya ke Mother’s Hill, katanya—yang benar saja! Tidak akan makan waktu lebih dari lima belas menit.

Mary bergabung ke dalam rombongan, dan kedua orang tua Mary pun pergi. Jumlah anaknya kini menjadi enam—jawaban yang secara tepat memuaskan pertanyaan Carter barusan. Justru kalau Elli tetap tidak diizinkan, anggotanya akan kembali berjumlah ganjil.

“Diizinkan saja?” Carter mengajukan usulan pada Mayor. Dan sebelum Ann bersorak atau Elli mengulas senyuman, sang pastor melanjutkan lagi dengan kalimat yang tidak disangka-sangka. “Lagi pula, ini kan perayaan tahun baru terakhir di Mother’s Hill, jadi tidak apa-apa, kan, mumpung semua anak bisa ikut?”

Seketika hening.

Hah?

“Lha? Terakhiiiir?!” Ann yang menemukan suaranya lebih dulu.

“Apa maksudnya _terakhir_ , ini kan baru dua kali diadakan?” Karen ikut menyuarakan pembelaan yang lagi-lagi—maaf sekali Karen—argumennya tidak kuat. Memangnya kenapa kalau baru dua kali diadakan, dan sekarang masih di tahun ketiganya? Bisa-bisa saja kok, ada acara yang baru diadakan tahun itu dan langsung dilarang tahun depannya.

“Ssst! Jangan ribut.”

Semua diam. Peringatan itu membuat mereka teringat mengenai keberadaan Kappa, sosok yang tinggal di dekat danau sebelah mereka. Itu adalah janji yang harus mereka ucapkan sebelum memulai pendakian—jangan ribut di Mother’s Hill. _Kalau Kappa terusik dan merasa terganggu dengan keributan mereka, maka rasakan sendiri akibatnya._ Ancaman yang kelewat cukup untuk membungkam anak-anak. Trent sih, tidak percaya kalau sosok itu ada.

Peringatan tadi diserukan oleh Mayor. Dan begitu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, ia mulai menarik napas panjang. “Karena sudah lengkap, dan matahari sudah mulai naik, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mengobrol saja, sebelum permainan? Jadi, waktu kita mendaki gunung kita gunakan untuk mengobrol—mungkin sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit. Kemudian kita mulai permainannya di sini.”

“Tapi kalau kedengaran Kappa bagaimana?” tanya Ann dengan tercekat.

“Ah, nggak akan kenapa-kenapa kok, kan ada saya,” jawab Mayor seenaknya—tuh, ‘kan! Trent jadi semakin yakin kalau Kappa itu hanya bual-bualan saja.

Semuanya berpandangan, sampai kemudian Karen menganggukan kepala. “Boleh. Tapi duduk.”

Oke, Karen _, oke._

*

Kini, mereka berdelapan sudah duduk bersila membentuk satu lingkaran besar.

Mayor memandang mereka semua satu per satu, kemudian mulai melanjutkan obrolan yang tadi sempat tertunda. “Jadi, peternakan ayam yang selama ini kita kelola bersama—oh, masih ingat, ‘kan, Trent, Gray? Kalian kan, bantu mengurusnya bersama Carter?”

Trent dan Gray merah mukanya, kemudian susah-payah berlagak tidak melihat Carter. Sudah merupakan suatu kesepakatan bahwa pemuda-pemuda di kota itu—yang taklain dan takbukan adalah _dan hanyalah_ mereka berdua—harus membantu Carter mengelola peternakan ayam. Jadwal piket sudah dibuat dan disetujui bersama, bahwa setelah Carter selesai mengajari mereka di halaman belakang gereja, maka mereka boleh mulai memberi pakan ayam dan mengambil telur. Tapi ya, _bagaimana ya_ , itu pekerjaan yang paling _malesin_ , ya, kan? Jangan salah kalau tahu-tahu Trent jadi rindu jaga Klinik dan Gray mendadak ingin menambang banyak-banyak di Ore Mine.

“Ya, memangnya kenapa peternakan itu?” Ann yang menyahut.

“Nah, peternakan ayam itu ada yang membeli,” sambung Mayor, “Tuan Rodion. Ia membawa keluarganya, lengkap dengan dua anak sebaya kalian. Istrinya orang Jepang, dan dalam kesepakatan kemarin, mereka setuju untuk merawat semua ayam di desa, tetapi mereka juga mengusulkan untuk menanamkan kebudayaan Jepang di beberapa festival.”

Trent dan Gray berpandangan.

Ann menatap dua pemuda itu, seolah mampu membaca pikiran mereka. “Dulu kalian sempat cerita soal ini, nggak, sih, pada kami? Akhir dari … eh, apa itu namanya, _Sakoku_ , ya?”

 _Aduh, aduh_.

Sambil berlagak berpikir, Trent berharap Gray bisa menjelaskannya.

Saat Carter memberikan materi-materi sekolah pada mereka berdua, kadang-kadang—kalau ingatan jangka pendek masih mampu bekerja dengan baik—ia meneruskannya pada Ann atau Karen yang datang mampir ke Klinik. Gray juga melakukan hal yang sama saat berpapasan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Hanya saja, karena sejak awal ia sudah menetapkan diri untuk fokus pada bidang kedokteran, materi-materi dari Carter yang ia hayati hanya pada pelajaran sains saja.

Kadang, Trent merasa kalau pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Ann atau Karen justru lebih mengerikan dibandingkan soal tes Carter. Apa yang mereka tanyakan bisa tak tertebak, dan seringkali justru hal yang sudah ia lupakan begitu saja—dan kalau berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu jawabannya seperti membuat harga dirinya berceceran.

Gray menganggukan kepala. “Iya. Rasanya baru seperti kemarin, dan tahu-tahu kita sudah kedatangan orang Jepang saja.”

“ _Sakoku_ itu apa?”

Tahu-tahu, Elli bertanya. Semua menoleh, dan Trent terkejut—karena gadis kecil itu menatap ke arahnya. Sial, ia kan, tidak tahu jawabannya! _Sakoku_ itu materi tentang Jepang yang sudah lama sekali, dan tidak pernah ia ingat-ingat juga—ia bahkan lupa istilah itu ada. Karena ruang kosong di otak untuk menyimpan memori sejarah dunia terbatas, negara yang ia hafal hanya negaranya sendiri dan negara-yang-letaknya-di-seberang-samudera-itu saja, karena dua negara itu yang sering sekali keluar di soal.

Ditatap seperti itu, Trent gelagapan juga. “Uh, itu—”

“Sederhananya, itu istilah Jepang untuk penutupan negara.”

Yang bicara adalah Mary. Gadis itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menyeletuk dengan enteng seolah-olah ia sedang mengabarkan matahari terbit dari timur. Suaranya kecil sekali dan ada nada malu-malu tersirat di sana, tetapi barangkali faktor suasana memberikannya keberanian untuk berbicara. “Nggak ada orang luar boleh masuk, dan nggak ada orang Jepang boleh keluar. Sudah berakhir berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu.”

Semua membeku.

“Kok kamu tahu?” Gray akhirnya bertanya. Itu adalah jenis pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah jelas jawabannya, hanya saja semua tetap ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut lawan bicara.

“Aku …,” tampaknya Mary pun sadar juga akan hal itu, tetapi tidak ada jalan lain selain meladeni, “aku sempat sekolah. Tapi itu dulu sekali, dan aku banyak tahu bukan gara-gara itu, tapi sebagian besar karena membaca. Datanglah ke perpustakaan kapan-kapan.”

Belum ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu.

Trent sebenarnya terusik. Kalau tidak salah, ayahnya pernah mengatakan soal ini. Jadi, ketika ia menghitung dalam hati sampai lima dan tetap tidak ada yang mengisi jeda, ia mulai angkat bicara. “PAUD, ya?”

Mary menoleh, kaget. “Eh … uh, iya, PAUD.”

Kini perhatian teralih padanya. Elli dan Gray bertanya hampir bersamaan. “PAUD itu apa?”

“Pendidikan anak usia dini.”

“Ah, yang ada di Boston?” Karen menyambar. “Kamu pindahan dari sana?”

Tidak ada yang menjawab, dan SUMPAH, YA, kalau saja mereka sekarang berada di gedung lantai dua, Trent rasanya ingin melempar gadis itu dari jendela tidak peduli ibunya yang nanti kerepotan merawat luka patah tulang si gadis dan Klinik terpaksa bangkrut karena orang tua Karen jelas-jelas tidak mau membayar. Dia bisa baca situasi nggak, sih? Dari logat bicaranya saja sudah jelas tepatnya di mana tempat Mary tinggal sebelumnya. Sepertinya semua orang di situ sudah langsung paham _dari mana_ asal Mary ini sejak ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Elli tentang _Sekuko_ -lalala itu, dan dia merasa perlu untuk _bertanya_? Yang benar saja!

Ann menyikut Karen.

“Apa, sih?”

Karena sikutan saja sudah tidak berhasil, maka Ann menoleh ke arah gadis-tidak-peka yang duduk bersila di sebelahnya itu, dan memberinya tatapan melotot masa-itu-saja-harus-dijawab-!?, seolah-olah hendak mengirimkan serangan sinar laser dari mata. Mulutnya membuka, menyerukan, “ _SERIOUSLY?_ ” tanpa suara, yang hal itu tentu saja—terima kasih atas usahanya, Ann, tapi sayang sekali—tetap tidak berhasil.

“Ah, aku dari Spitalfields,” jawab Mary, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

“Eh, Spit- _apa_?”

“London.”

“London—oh. _Oh_.” Kedua mata Karen melebar. Ia menebarkan pandangan, kemudian mukanya memerah—baru sadar bahwa semuanya sudah menyadari hal itu sejak tadi kecuali dia, dan baru sadar pula bahwa sejak tadi yang ia tanyakan adalah hal yang benar-benar bodoh.

Trent, sama seperti anak-anak yang lain, terdiam.

Baru Carter yang tahu kalau memasuki musim gugur tahun ini, ia sudah harus berangkat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang kuliah ke negara seberang samudera itu. Banyak universitas yang bagus dalam bidang kedokteran di sini, tetapi ibu dan ayahnya menyarankan King’s College London. Cepat atau lambat pasti semuanya akan tahu, dan terus terang saja, ia taksuka kalau nanti akan berakhir seperti Mary. Semuanya akan bersikap padanya dengan _berjarak_.

Seolah-olah mereka-mereka yang menetap di sini dan menanam jagung itu lebih rendahan dibandingkan mereka-mereka yang makan daging ikan dan sup ayam setiap pagi.

Padahal sama-sama manusia. Bedanya, ia hanya mendapat kesempatan. _Itu saja_.

Mayor tahu bahwa ia harus menetralkan ketegangan. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan terburu-buru. “Baik, anak-anak, lima belas menit sudah lewat! Sekarang kita mulai permainannya dan Carter yang akan menjelaskan.”

Carter menganggukan kepala.

“Sekarang, mari kita berdiri.”

*

Permainannya sederhana.

Keenam peserta akan terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok, masing-masing kelompok terdiri atas dua orang. Setiap anak diminta untuk mencari sebuah batu—sehingga nantinya akan terkumpul dua buah batu dalam satu kelompok. Dari dua batu tersebut, batu pertama mewakili rasa benci, dan batu kedua mewakili rasa cinta. Dua anak di kelompok itu bebas menentukan siapa di antara mereka yang akan memegang batu benci dan siapa di antara mereka yang memegang batu cinta—tetapi dalam proses kesepakatan itu harus ada alasan-alasan yang masuk akal.

“Kelompoknya adalah Karen dan Ann, lalu Gray dan Mary, kemudian Trent dan Elli.”

 _Uh-oh_. Awal yang hebat.

“Silakan berkumpul bersama kelompok masing-masing!”

Gray yang semula berdiri di sebelahnya sudah langsung menghilang sebelum ia sadar. Begitu Trent menoleh ke sana-kemari untuk memahami apa yang terjadi, dan ketika ia hendak membaca suasana apakah sebaiknya ia yang menghampiri Elli atau Elli yang menghampiri dia, dilihatnya gadis kecil itu sudah berjalan mendekat. Oke. _Maafkan dia yang kurang cepat tanggap, Gadis Kecil._

Elli mengulurkan tangannya. “Elli.”

Oh, gadis ini mengajaknya berkenalan? Benar juga, ia belum menyebutkan namanya. Trent menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan canggung. “Uh, Trent.”

“Senang bertemu, Uh-Trent.”

Trent mengangkat kedua alisnya. Menoleh kaget. “Hah, bukan—”

Tiba-tiba Elli tertawa geli. “Bercanda.”

_Kurang ajar._

Trent hampir saja menyumpah. _Dasar kecil-kecil cabai rawit!_

“Silakan kalian berpencar.” Suara Carter mengalihkan perhatiannya. “Trent dan Elli bisa mencari batunya di puncak—kamu kan sudah dua kali ikut pendakian, Trent, jadi pasti sudah tahu jalurnya lewat mana. Gray dan Mary ke depan Ore Mine—kamu sering ke sana, kan, Gray, jadi tahu tempatnya. Karen dan Ann di sini.”

Karen menganggukan kepala sambil menghela napas lega, ekspresi itu selah-olah berkata, “Baguslah, memang sudah seharusnya begitu cara memperlakukan kelompok yang dua-duanya perempuan.”

“Ada pertanyaan?” Carter mengangkat kepala, memandangi seluruh peserta. “Ya, Ann?”

“Kalau sudah sepakat siapa pegang batu yang mana, selanjutnya ngapain?”

“Nah, begini.” Carter tersenyum puas. Seolah-olah pertanyaan itu sudah ditunggu-tunggunya untuk memastikan apakah mereka semua mendengarkan. “Nanti kalian semua berkumpul lagi di sini. Anak-anak yang memegang batu benci, maka dipersilakan untuk membuang batu itu sejauh mungkin ke dalam danau. Sementara anak-anak yang memegang batu cinta, boleh menyimpannya dan diberikan pada orang yang dimaksud.”

Semua diam.

Oh. Trent tertegun.

Ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari apa yang ia kira.

*

Keduanya sudah sampai di puncak dan Trent bisa bernapas lega. Untunglah. Pendakian ke puncak Mother’s Hill tidak semenyeramkan yang dibicarakan orang-orang karena jalan setapaknya sudah tersedia, tetapi tetap saja kemungkinan jatuh masih ada. Akan sangat gawat kalau ia yang menjadi “P3K berjalan” justru gagal mengawal Elli dengan selamat sampai ke titik tujuan.

“Ada banyak batu,” sahut Elli, mulai duduk bersila dan mengambil dua batu di dekat kakinya. Ia melempar-lemparkan kedua batu itu di masing-masing tangannya, mencoba menjadi pemain sirkus yang amatiran—akhirnya malah kedua batu itu tidak ada yang berhasil ia tangkap.

Trent berjalan mendekat. “Bagus, dong, sudah selesai setengah berarti. Kita tinggal memutuskan saja siapa yang mau pegang batu benci dan siapa yang mau pegang batu cinta.”

“Nah, susahnya kan, di situ.”

 _Iya, tahu_.

Trent mencoba untuk tidak menimpali dengan tandas, salah-salah malah ada yang menangis nanti. Yang ia hadapi kini adalah gadis yang usianya nyaris berjarak sepuluh tahun dengannya. Ia ikut-ikutan duduk bersila di hadapan Elli. Gadis itu sedang mencorat-coret tanah dengan salah satu batu, menggambar rumah.

“Trent, kayaknya aku mau ambil batu benci saja.”

Lha, seenaknya sendiri! “Kenapa?”

“Soalnya kalau aku ambil batu cinta, aku bingung mau kukasih kepada siapa,” jawab Elli, “di rumah ada banyak orang. Ada Ibu, Ayah, Nenek. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan punya adik.”

Trent diam sebentar. _Kalau begitu, aku akan ambil batu cinta_ , adalah kalimat yang sudah tertanam di kepala dan yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menyuarakannya saja. Ia kan, tidak mau repot. Cepat-cepat sajalah sudahi permainan ini, kembali ke lokasi, tonton Elli bersama anak-anak dari kelompok lain melempar batu benci, kemudian pulang tanpa menceritakan apa pun seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Biar sajalah batu cintanya ia simpan sendiri.

Toh alasan yang Elli pakai juga tidak jelas begitu! Apa-apaan, pilih batu benci _karena kalau ambil batu cinta nanti bingung mau dikasih ke siapa_? Maksudnya apa? Mau pamer jumlah anggota keluarga yang sayang padanya?

“Tapi aku juga mau batu benci.” Kalimat itu meluncur keluar tanpa ia sempat mencegahnya.

Elli terkejut, meskipun berusaha tidak menunjukkannya. Sepertinya keadaan rumah yang menjadikan dia sebagai anak kecil satu-satunya membuat kalimat yang ia ucapkan tidak pernah dibantah. “Kenapa?”

“Sama denganmu. Kalau aku ambil batu cinta, aku bingung mau kukasih pada siapa,” jawab Trent seenaknya, “sederhananya karena nggak ada orang yang bisa kuberikan.”

Elli terdiam.

Trent juga diam, tapi terdapat transisi cepat yang terjadi di dalam dirinya, karena sekejap setelah ia mengungkapkan kalimat itu, isi kepalanya seolah-olah ingin meledak. _Astaga_. ASTAGA. Astagaastagaastaga, apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi? Dia adalah anak semata wayang pemilik satu-satunya klinik di kota—yang seharusnya paling masuk akal, paling sehat baik fisik maupun mental, dan sudah begitu, _seharusnya_ ia yang paling dewasa karena umurnya kan paling tua! Tapi yang ia lakukan barusan _apa_? Justru berlaku yang tepat sebaliknya, _di hadapan anak yang paling muda pula_!

“Ngomong-ngomong, ayahmu ke mana?”

Trent sesungguhnya terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu, tetapi untungnya ia mampu bereaksi dengan cepat. “Meneruskan pendidikan. Ia ambil spesialis.”

“Wow! Sekolah.” Bola mata Elli melebar. “Di mana?”

Ada jeda sebentar. “Di _sana_.”

“Di man—oh.” Jawaban itu membuat Elli seketika bungkam. Ia mulai menunduk. Bahkan anak seumuran dia saja sudah tahu, ya, larangannya—yah, sebenarnya bukan _larangan_ juga, sih, hanya saja … apa, ya. Menyebutkan namanya sudah bikin kesal. Lihat saja sejarah. Mana ada negara lain yang membuat gara-gara lebih banyak _selain negara itu_? Kesal, marah, tapi juga iri—karena mau bagaimana pun juga, seluruh dunia berkiblat pada mereka … termasuk negara ini. Makanya jangan sebut namanya. Ada emosi-emosi tidak sehat yang meletup-letup menjadi satu.

Sebongkah batu di tangan kembali digunakaan Elli untuk membuat gambaran di permukaan tanah, tetapi kali ini bentuknya tidak jelas gambar apa tepatnya. Gadis itu membuat gumaman-gumaman cukup lama, sampai akhirnya berkata lirih, “Di sana pasti asyik, ya.”

Trent tidak membalas.

Memang asyik _._ Ibunya kan, berasal dari sana.

Sejak ia kecil, ibunya sering mendongeng mengenai betapa bagusnya tempat itu. Trent tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki barang sekali pun di sana, karena saat ia lahir, orang tuanya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali. Lama-kelamaan peraturannya tidak semudah sebelumnya, sudah begitu antarkerabat sudah tidak seakrab dulu. Tidak ada perkembangan ke arah yang lebih baik antara negaranya dengan _negara sana_ —bahkan setelah perang berakhir pun, yang ada justru saling lempar kecurigaan.

“Ambil spesialis apa?”

“Tulang.”

“Selanjutnya, kembali ke sini lagi?” tanya Elli, dan saat Trent sudah hendak menebak ke mana pertanyaan itu akan mengarah, gadis itu rupanya masih melanjutkan, “kenapa repot-repot ambil spesialis kalau akhirnya cuma di sini?”

Tuh, kan.

_Buat apa coba? Apa gunanya?_

_Penyakit-penyakit remeh-temeh nggak butuh dokter spesialis tulang._

Itu yang sejak tadi pagi ada di kepala Trent, dan sebetulnya pun, selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Sejak pada suatu malam ketika ia hendak pamit tidur, ayahnya tiba-tiba memberi kabar bahwa ia akan berangkat untuk studi di Inggris keesokan paginya. Ambil spesialis tulang. Tawaran itu adalah anjuran dari Mayor yang telah sekian lama dipertimbangkan oleh kedua orang tuanya ( _tanpa_ meminta pertimbangannya—ya, jelas saja sih, memangnya dia _sepenting apa_ di mata mereka?) dan akhirnya ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan itu.

Kalau keputusan itu diambil tanpa menanyakan pendapatnya, apakah ia punya hak untuk menentang? Hingga kini pun, Trent tahu bahwa dirinya lima tahun lalu itu tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun juga selain mengiyakan. Padahal, _hingga kini pula_ , Trent tetap tidak habis pikir. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya pergi, ketika yang membuat kedua orang tuanya sepakat untuk membangun klinik di kota kecil ini sejak awal adalah agar mereka bisa hidup sebagai keluarga yang damai dalam kesederhanaan. Benar-benar kontradiktif sekali—meskipun belajar spesialis tulang untuk mengabdi pada klinik di kota kecil pun sama kontradiktifnya.

Ibunya, sama seperti orang-orang Cornwall lainnya, memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika untuk mencari tempat penambangan baru, karena Inggris mulai menemukan alternatif mengatasi ancaman habisnya sumber daya dengan mengimpor mineral. Kedua orang tuanya bertemu saat ibunya sedang singgah di New York—saat itu ayahnya sudah lulus bidang kedokteran umum dan tengah mengambil sekolah medis.

Saat menyusun rencana mengenai masa depan itulah, mereka sepakat untuk mencari kota kecil dan membangun sebuah klinik sederhana—tempat mereka bisa hidup dengan damai.

 _Tapi, ada sebuah cerita sebelumnya_ —

“Pertanyaan yang bagus, aku selalu memikirkan hal itu juga,” tukas Trent, kaku, “seandainya saja aku tidak tahu jawabannya.”

Elli mengangkat kepala. Mengerutkan kening. Ia seolah sedang mengulang kalimat yang tadi diucapkannya di kepala, untuk memastikan kalau-kalau ia salah mengambil kesimpulan. “Jadi, kamu tahu alasannya?”

“Tahu.”

_—dan Trent sebenarnya tahu cerita apa itu._

Ada keragu-raguan dalam suara gadis itu saat ia bertanya, “Apa?”

“ _Si vis pacem, para bellum_ —siapa yang ingin damai, bersiaplah untuk perang,” sahut Trent. Ia mengambil sebongkah batu lain yang tergeletak di hadapan yang tidak digenggam Elli, kemudian mulai membuat coretan-coretan entah apa. “Ada hubungannya dengan perang terakhir Amerika. Tahu perang apa?”

“Perang Saudara.” Jawaban itu bahkan tidak diakhiri tanda tanya di belakangnya untuk memastikan—semua orang tahu itu perang _apa_. Perang Amerika melawan Konfederasi Amerika. Perang antara wilayah bagian utara melawan bagian selatan. Perang bagi mereka yang ingin menghapuskan perbudakan, melawan mereka yang ingin mempertahankannya. Baru belasan tahun lalu perang itu berakhir, dan dampaknya pun masih terasa hingga sekarang, sehingga tak mengherankan jika cerita ini diturunkan kepada setiap anak dari orang tua mereka.

Trent menganggukkan kepala. “Ayahku ikut berperang melawan Konfederasi.”

Elli diam.

“Padahal ayahku dokter. Aneh, ‘kan?” Trent mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak butuh jawaban. Ia tersenyum sendiri, tetapi senyumnya lantas terhapus ketika baru sadar _dengan sangat terlambat_ bahwa ia menggambar kapal. _Sial_. Ia buru-buru berdeham—bodoh amatlah dengan apa objek yang mau digambar tangannya, itu kan tidak berarti apa pun hasilnya nanti maka sesuai dengan yang sebenarnya ia kehendaki. “Tapi ternyata itu karena bidang yang dikuasai ayahku kurang spesifik, jadi nggak akan membantu banyak di medis.”

Gadis di hadapannya memberi anggukan lambat. Mulai paham.

“Setelah perang selesai, orang tuaku bikin klinik di sini. Mereka menyampaikan rencana mereka pada Mayor, dan itulah yang diusulkan Mayor, agar ayahku ambil spesialis. Tujuannya agar nggak perlu terjun perang kalau nanti ada,” jelas Trent.

“Begitu, ya.”

Kemudian diam.

Sebentar. Sampai mana tadi?

“Aku tetap mau batu benci.”

Oh, benar juga. Memperebutkan batu benci.

Trent menarik napas. Ia hendak bertanya _kenapa_ , tapi mengurungkannya karena tahu bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini ingin menyampaikan alasan tanpa ia harus bertanya.

“Aku pengin memberikan batu benci pada Mary.”

“Hah?”

“Enak sekali dia. Bisa sekolah.”

Trent ternganga.

“Aku benci kenapa dia malah pindah ke sini padahal dia sudah enak-enak di san—”

“ _Sebentar dulu_.”

Elli terdiam.

Trent menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Kesal sendiri. Berbagai emosi datang dan pergi, silih berganti, sementara yang dihadapinya tetap orang yang sama. Di awal tadi ia menjelma menjadi seseorang yang pamer kesedihan dengan mengumbar bahwa ia tidak tahu harus pada siapa memberikan batu cinta, kemudian ia mulai menumpahkan cerita tentang alasan ayahnya pergi yang selama ini ditentangnya sendiri, dan sekarang ia harus kembali berperan sebagai si-anak-paling-tua karena lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar konyol?

Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. “Pertama. Batu benci itu kita lempar ke danau, bukan kita berikan. Yang kita berikan itu batu cinta.”

“Oh iya benar juga—”

“Kedua. Alasan itu nggak bisa diterima.”

“Kenapa?”

“Ya, kita kan nggak tahu sebenarnya mereka pindah kemari kenapa. Jangan asal menyimpulkan.”

Kemudian diam lagi.

Keduanya sibuk dengan batu di tangan masing-masing. Sudah ada dua batu yang mereka ambil, tetapi masalahnya mereka bingung memberi dua batu ini label. Mana yang batu benci? Mana yang batu cinta? Di tangan siapa?

Elli menghela napas tiba-tiba. “Aku mau sekolah.”

Trent menatapnya. Bukan kali pertama ia mendengar kalimat seperti itu meluncur. Ann dan Karen juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama—dan barangkali keinginan itu tetap berputar di kepala mereka. Itulah yang membuat Gray sering memarahinya kalau ia mengeluh mengenai banyaknya materi yang diajarkan Carter; setidaknya bersyukurlah, karena mereka masih berkesempatan untuk sekolah.

“Tenang saja,” katanya kemudian, “pasti sebentar lagi ada jalan, kok. Di luar sana kan sedang ada pergerakan untuk memberikan hak pendidikan pada perempuan di mana-mana.”

“Aku mau jadi dokter.”

Trent tertegun. “Aku juga.”

Elli mengangkat kedua alisnya. “Oh, ya?”

“ _Duh_. Aku anak pemilik klinik, ayahku dokter. Masa aku tidak pengin jadi dokter juga?”

“Aku nggak tahu kalau itu ada hubungannya.”

 _Skakmat, Trent_. “Uh, aku juga, sih.”

Elli tersenyum.

Trent tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa menanggapi ulasan senyum itu—aduh, pasti wajahnya kelihatan seperti orang bodoh, _padahal ia hanya tidak pernah disenyumin perempuan saja_ —

“Kupikir, kamu harus mengambil keduanya.”

Dengan kepayahan, ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. “Apanya?”

“Batu benci dan batu cinta,” jawab gadis itu dengan tidak disangka-sangka, “batu benci itu dilempar ke danau, ‘kan? Kalau begitu nggak ada kewajiban untuk membenci seseorang secara khusus—mungkin seperti pelampiasan, atau kesembuhan mental, atau yang seperti itu pokoknya. Terus kamu juga butuh batu cinta karena, ya, mungkin kamu pengin kasih ke ayahmu.”

Trent terdiam.

Oh. Benar juga.

_Anak-anak yang memegang batu benci, maka dipersilakan untuk membuang batu itu sejauh mungkin ke dalam danau._

_Sementara anak-anak yang memegang batu cinta, boleh menyimpannya dan diberikan pada orang yang dimaksud._

Batu benci itu bukan rasa benci pada seseorang, melainkan rasa benci terhadap diri sendiri. Pantaslah ada perbedaan terhadap perlakuan dua batu itu, padahal sama-sama mewakili emosi. Emosi positif atau negatif sama saja tetap emosi namanya, dan seharusnya tidak perlu dibedakan antara satu dengan yang lain—kenapa yang satu boleh tersampaikan pada orang yang dituju, tetapi yang satunya justru dibuang jauh-jauh ke dalam danau?

Rupanya, jawabannya sudah jelas: karena batu benci tidak dimaksudkan untuk menuding seseorang sejak awal.

Trent menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, menghela napas keras. “ _Hhhhhh._ ASTAGA.”

“Eh, kenapa?”

“Kamu pinter banget, padahal masih bocah,” timpal Trent, dan sementara ia tidak memperhatikan reaksi Elli yang terkejut seperti kena sambar petir, bongkahan batu di tangannya dilempar-lemparkan ke udara. “Oke, aku ambil batu benci dan akan aku lemparkan ke danau. Tapi kupikir yang batu cinta nggak bisa kuambil juga. Curang namanya … hei, kamu mendengarkan, ‘kan?”

Pertanyaan di kalimat terakhir membuat si gadis terkesiap. “Eh, iya!” sahutnya dengan suara meninggi, tetapi kemudian buru-buru mengontrolnya dengan dehaman. “Carter nggak bilang harus diberikan kapan, ‘kan? Kalau begitu, anggaplah aku ambil batu cinta ini. Dan, _nih_. Kukasih padamu.”

Elli menyodorkan bongkahan batu di tangan dan langsung memberikannya pada telapak tangan Trent yang terbuka. Kini di telapak tangan itu terdapat dua buah batu. Batu benci dan batu cinta—dan kedua-duanya miliknya.

Pemuda itu terpana, memandangi dua buah batu di tangannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Elli yang sudah menatapnya duluan. Tidak sempat memikirkan jauh-jauh bahwa pemberian batu cinta dari Elli padanya itu juga punya makna, Trent tersenyum membayangkan pertemuannya dengan sang ayah musim gugur esok. Ayahnya berusaha keras untuk selesai secepat mungkin sehingga bisa pulang saat ia berangkat, dan meskipun ada kecanggungan yang terjadi ketika ia mengantarkan kepergian sang ayah di pelabuhan lima tahun lalu, barangkali memberikan cinta bisa mencairkan ketegangan itu.

Trent menggenggam dua batu itu dan mulai berdiri. “Trims.”

Elli ikut beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mengangkat bahu dengan santai, seolah-olah yang barusan ia lakukan memanglah hal yang seremeh itu. “Nggak masalah.”

*

Keduanya lekas kembali ke pekarangan dekat danau tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Di sana semua sudah menunggu, mereka sedang mendengarkan cerita dari Ann yang disampaikan dengan menggebu-gebu (serius, deh, kapan sih bocah itu kehabisan energi?), yang terpaksa terhenti karena Carter menyadari kedatangan mereka. “Ah, itu Trent dan Elli sudah kembali.”

“Elli!”

Gray berdiri dan menunggunya menghampiri, sementara Elli lagi-lagi mendapat terjangan dari Ann dan sambutan dari Karen dan Mary yang ikut mendekat. Formasi duduk melingkar itu pun bubar begitu saja, menjadi dua kelompok besar yang terbagi atas laki-laki dan perempuan. Gray mengangkat tangan, menegurnya. “Kirain terjun ke kawah.”

“ _Ha-ha_.”

Sementara kelompok perempuan sedang mengobrol entah apa—mereka kelihatannya tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan—Mayor dan Carter menghampiri mereka. Rupanya Mayor hendak mengobrol dengan Gray, minta diceritakan singkat apa obrolan antara dia dan Mary untuk disampaikan pada orang tua Mary nanti; upaya antisipasi apabila Mary menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini pada orang tuanya dan mereka mendatanginya untuk mengonfirmasi kebenaran.

Hanya ia dan Carter yang tersisa. Trent menatap Carter. “Musim gugur besok aku ke Inggris.”

“M-hm?”

“Akan ada oleh-oleh untukmu waktu aku pulang nanti.”

Barangkali kalimat itu terlalu tiba-tiba dan tidak disangka-sangka oleh Carter, sehingga sang pastor itu seketika mematung. Trent memberinya senyuman pendek, merasa terhibur sendiri melihat reaksi Carter yang sebenarnya sesuai dengan apa yang ia prediksikan. “Aku tahu kamu nggak meninggalkan kota karena kamu nggak punya tempat tujuan, tapi, terima kasih karena akan selalu di sini.”

Bola mata Carter membesar. Lalu balas tersenyum. “Sama-sama.”

Kemudian ditebarkannya pandangan, menatap ke arah kelompok perempuan—Karen, Mary, Ann, Elli—yang masih berbincang. Selanjutnya kepada Mayor dan Gray, yang kalau ia menajamkan pendengaran sedikit lagi saja maka percakapan keduanya dapat tertangkap telinga. Dan yang terakhir, ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap ke arah danau yang akan menjadi tempat sasaran pelemparan batu benci.

Kali ini dengan disertai senyuman, Trent membayangkan sebuah kapal mungil sedang berlayar di permukaan.[]

**Author's Note:**

> Setelah memaksa otak untuk bekerja dengan sangaaaat keras, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk tembak tahun bahwa seting game ini adalah pasca-Perang Saudara (1861-1865) di Amerika, tepatnya sekitar tahun 1870. Berikut adalah teori pendukungnya:
> 
> 1) Mitos sial dan Jumat tanggal 13 yang dipercaya penduduk Mineral Town juga terjadi pada orang Amerika;  
>  2) Rasa tidak suka pada Kai yang berkulit hitam adalah bentuk bangga berlebihan orang kulit putih yang masih kuat di abad 19;  
>  3) Lagu yang dimainkan pada Heart Event adalah Liebestraum yang populer pada abad 19.  
>    
> 
> 
> Mengenai hal-hal lain dijabarkan dalam poin-poin di bawah beserta alasannya:
> 
> 1) Carter berasal dari Jerman karena kalau game nge-bug dia bakal bicara pakai bahasa Jerman, LOL. Leluhurnya adalah generasi pertama imigran Jerman yang pergi ke London setelah dari Rotterdam dan minta bantuan Ratu Anne agar bebas dari kemiskinan. Ratu Anne menyarankan mereka untuk pergi ke Amerika (1709).
> 
> 2) Rick berasal dari Jepang karena kalau game nge-bug dia bakal bicara pakai bahasa Jepang LOL(2). Sekaligus mengisi plot holes kenapa perayaan tahun baru pakai bikin kue mochi. Orang tua mereka, Lillia dan Rod (saya asal tembak bahwa "Rod" ini kependekan dari "Rodion"; nama umum untuk orang Rusia) bertemu saat ada upaya pencaplokan salah satu pulau di Jepang oleh pasukan Rusia. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk ikut arus migrasi Jepang ke Amerika yang merupakan tanda berakhirnya Sakoku (1868).
> 
> 3) Mary dari Inggris karena ibunya, Anna, namanya "Inggris sekali". Mary memperoleh pendidikan Infant school (semacam Pendidikan anak usia dini) di Spitalfields, London, Inggris—sekolah yang dibangun oleh Samuel Wilderspin pada 1819 dan merupakan Infant school kedua di sana.
> 
> 4) Sistem belajar Gray dan Trent oleh Carter itu semacam home-schooling. PAUD yang dimaksud Karen adalah kindergarten pertama di Amerika yang bertempat di Boston, dibangun baru pada tahun 1860. 
> 
> 5) Latar tempatnya ada di Mineral Point, Wisconsin, Amerika Serikat (Namanya pakai "Mineral" juga!). Kota itu dibangun oleh para imigran dari Cornwall, Inggris, yang mencari tempat alternatif pertambangan. Karena sebagian besar populasi penduduk di Mineral Point itu berasal dari Cornwall, maka anggaplah sisa penduduk Mineral Town itu juga dari sana.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Yang bikin saya emosi adalah, kenapa TV mereka udah berwarna?!  
>  Sumpah ya, itu mengacaukan segalanya.


End file.
